


Pick up lines

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Drunk Luka, F/M, Possessive Luka, Suggestive Themes, dirty pick up lines, embarrassed marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Luka Couffaine is a flirty/Horny drunk.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	Pick up lines

“Did you know Guitarist are really good a fingering?” 

Marinette noticed two things right off the bat,

1) Luka was drunk as fuck.

2) that actually turned her on. 

“Luka you’re drunk.” Marinette giggled rolling her eyes. She placed her hands on his firm chest as she pushed him back a little, he staggered a bit. 

“Great observation” he nodded at her with a dopey grin on his face. They were currently at the after party of Kitty Sections first gig as a signed band. Luka had taken full advantage of the open bar for band members, and was completely pissed. 

“Did you know my music teacher said I’m great at fingering, especially the G-string.” He sloppily said while blinking oddly, Marinette figured he was trying to wink. 

“You don’t even have a music teacher, Luka!” Marinette giggled as she grasped his arm over her shoulder in an attempt to support him. 

“Come on big guy, we’re leaving.” She sighed as she dragged him towards the exit. 

“Hey, Mari need a hand?” Adrien asked politely as he appeared seemingly out of no where. Marinette sighed in relief for some help, Luka wasn’t a light guy after all.

“That would be perfect thank yo-“ before Marinette could finish her sentence Luka had grabbed her and pulled her against his chest, arms wrapping around her possessively. 

“Back off Agreste, you had your chance, she’s mine now and I’m going to finger her when we get home.” Luka slurred out. Marinette’s face burned bright red in embarrassment she heard Adrien choke on his spit in shock. 

“I uh, well.” Adrien mumbled but Luka just held Marinette tightly as he death stared his bandmate. Eventually Adrien gave up and left, only then did Luka get go of the small girl. 

Once she was set free she step away from the tall boy and glared at him, arms across her chest. She was not impressed with his behaviour at all. 

“What’s wrong babe?” He asked as he reached a hand out to grab her, she flinched away and glared more. 

Luka was taken back for a second before he thought really hard about what todo next to try and fix this situation. Apparently he wasn’t as smart with alcohol in his system because suddenly he leaned down towards her and gave her an over-exaggerated smoulder. 

“This cello isn’t the only hard wood I have between my legs.” His hands imitating the shape of a cello. 

Marinette tried to resist the urge to laugh but he was too much of a massive dork. She ended up snorting and she cackled loudly, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Whoop whoop!” Luka cheered as he pumped his first in the air victoriously. He bend down and scoped Marinette up into his arms, bridal style. “She snorted, I’m getting lucky tonight!” He annouced loudly to everyone at the party before heading towards the exit. 

Marinette was completely mortified by her boyfriends drunken antics.


End file.
